Sensualite
by Maru-chan8
Summary: Que fait Bella quand Edward n'est pas là! Et pourra-t-il y résister... OS LEMON


**C'est encore moi, je vous poste les 2 autres OS qui étaient dans mon ordi ^^**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mis en alerte, ravie que ca vous plaise =)**

**Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

**

Une salle spacieuse, éclairée aux bougies. Un lit king size, à baldaquin avec voilages et coussins rouges, bordeaux et noirs. Voilà un décor plutôt intéressant et sensuel !

Edward entre dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il aperçoit Bella sur le lit, qui se caresse, et la trouve absolument divine en sous-vêtements noirs et violets. Bella se croit seule et n'a pas vu l'homme entrer. Il l'observe dans un coin sombre et replié de la pièce. Hésitant à intervenir ou non. Il décide tout de même de rester et commence à ressentir l'excitation l'envahir. Edward se caresse lui aussi mais à travers son pantalon…

Elle ne l'a pas encore remarqué ; il est fiévreux de désir, il souhaiterait la rejoindre. De ce fait, il fait un pas en avant, le jeune homme se retrouve dans la pénombre. Elle l'aperçoit et en joue. Elle l'excite complètement, il est dans tous ses états. La tension sexuelle qui se dégage de la chambre est à son comble. Il se rapproche du lit. Il enlève d'abord son t-shirt, la chaleur le submerge. Elle le regarde mais ne l'invite toujours pas. Il déboutonne son pantalon et sa main se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son pénis. Mais la torture qu'elle lui inflige est de courte durée.

Bella l'invite d'un regard coquin à se joindre à elle, elle recule lentement jusqu'au fond du lit et se tient de façon très érotique, attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Avant de monter sur le lit, il retire le reste de ses vêtements. Il est désormais en boxer blanc qui ressort merveilleusement avec son bronzage, et moulant admirablement ses fesses. Il se hisse jusqu'à elle, l'homme lui embrasse d'abord les chevilles, puis les mollets. Edward remonte ensuite jusqu'aux cuisses de Bella et les couvre de baisers enflammés. Il arrive au ventre de la jeune femme brune et souffle le long de ce dernier avec ferveur et désir. Il prend les mains de sa compagne et dépose ses lèvres sur le revers de ses poignets et l'intérieur de ses coudes. Sa bouche épouse parfaitement les tétons de la poitrine de Bella, il s'attarde sur la gorge de son amante. Il caresse doucement les épaules de la jeune femme afin de placer son cou entre ses mains. Un frisson parcourt tout le corps de Bella. Ce tremblement intense n'est que le début…

Il baise le côté du visage de sa moitié, se déplace le long de son menton, embrasse les paupières de son regard chocolat, enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser langoureux. Pendant qu'il l'embrasse, il glisse une main entre les jambes de Bella, et effleure lentement le clitoris de son amante. Elle gémit sensuellement. Puis sa bouche redescend au creux de ses seins, il longe le creux de son ventre, avec sa langue pour troubler la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme, aux yeux d'un vert troublant, fait lentement glisser le Tanga le long des jambes de son amante. Il introduit son majeur dans l'antre secret de Bella, et sa langue entre en contact avec la chair tendre et rose de son sexe débordant de désir, et effectue des mouvements d'oscillation. Elle gémit de façon étouffée mais assez explicite, en attrapant un voilage du lit dans chaque main.

Bella, à son tour lui enlève son boxer, et prend dans sa main le membre en érection d'Edward et le masturbe en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le regard vert et mystérieux du jeune homme trahit son ébullition intérieure. Il finit par gémir ne pouvant plus retenir ce sentiment jouissif que Bella provoque en lui.

Elle s'arrête et il se poste entre ses jambes, elle guide son membre à l'intérieur d'elle. Ils s'embrassent, quand au même moment, Edward démarre ses mouvements de va-et-vient. La pénétration est lente et attise leur passion dans un contact charnel enflammé. Tous deux gémissent sans retenue désormais. Il lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il aimerait l'avoir sur lui. Elle s'exécute et se retrouve assise, lui montrant le dos, sur le jeune homme. Ils recommencent leurs mouvement d'allé et venu, tout en extériorisant leur bien-être mutuel. Elle est en sa possession, et ça le réjouit !

Bella prend l'initiative de se retourner afin de faire face à son amant si séduisant. Il lui découvre les seins du soutien-gorge et les enferment dans la paume de ses mains, les caressants. Ils se redresse et les prend dans sa bouche. Sentant le plaisir devenir de plus en plus prononcé, ils se repositionnent et Bella se retrouve de nouveau sous Edward. Il accélère sa cadence et Bella gémit en atteignant le moment tant attendu avec concupiscence et volupté. Le jeune homme sentit les muscles du vagin de Bella se refermer sur son pénis et ne put retenir son cri de jouissance…

Les bougies ont fondues et l'obscurité a investi totalement la pièce. Seul, un rayon de lune entre dans la chambre permettant aux deux amants de se contempler les yeux dans les yeux.

* * *

**Une tite review?? ^^**


End file.
